


Feed the Furnace

by MRichardHelton



Category: Night Gallery (TV)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRichardHelton/pseuds/MRichardHelton
Summary: For your viewing pleasure tonight. We have a peice about a young man who is visiting his brother and his brother's wife in the city of San Francisco. They live in an old apartment that can never stay warm. With a landlord that can't seem to keep tentants. And, a furnace door that is always locked. Our young man finds out that being curious really can be deadly.





	Feed the Furnace

**Author's Note:**

> The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.  
> This is my work and no Night Gallery characters outside of the host Rod Sterling are borrowed in the summary only.

Feed the Furnace

 

Written by:  
Richard Hylton

 

 

 

 

 

Frank drove up 101 freeway head to The City, San Francisco. He hasn't seen his older brother, Eddie, and his wife, Diana, since last at Christmas. He thinks to himself, “I needs to settle down and get married like brother, Eddie. I am tried of being married to my job. I travel up and down the west coast calling hotels home. I am glad I have a day or two to spend with Eddie and Diana.” Frank reached for his radio and tuned it to some seventies rock music. He always loves the drive along the bay. Lights twinkles of the beautiful bay, sky, and the mountain sides with families in houses for the night. He see the Freeway sign and see his has five more exits until he reaches his Brother's exit to his home. Eddie lives in an old five story apartment that once was a famous private hotel playhouse for the rich and famous, in the nineteen-twenties, but now it just another old apartment, near the end of a dead-end street at the top of a long hill toward the west. These days are long gone and only young starting couples live in the building now. The apartments at the five floor are for single people or short time renters. Eddie lives on the first floor near the southeast corner of the building's.  
Frank looks at his car's clock and see it is almost eleven thirty. He wonders if his brother and his sister-in-law is still awake at the time of night. The car phone ring on the radio speakers. Frank pushes the button on his stirring wheel to answer the phone. He hears his brother says, “Hey, Bro! You needed me to come hold your hand, so you won't get lost again?”  
“Your direction suck my big confused brother. I am remember the way to your home. I have a day or two maybe. I have to be in Eureka Monday morning early for a local company meeting.”  
“I have just placed some beef ribs and some thick New York steaks on the grill with some large potatoes rapped in two slices of bacon and then alumna foil to bake with corn of the cob rapped the same way, oh and butter too. I have a case of beer an old movie on the cable that starts at midnight.”  
“I am almost there. I see the exit is after this one I'm passing now. So, keep your shirt on!”  
“You know, you might be a important businessman, but you are still a dork.”  
“Yeah, and you're short! My small older brother.”  
“Maybe, but I'll kick your butt!”  
“Dream on Shorty. Bring it on and bring your ladder, because I'm not fighting you on my knee, Shorty!”  
“Already you two! Honey hang up the phone, after you tell your brother, “Drive save and see you soon! Or else!”  
“Drive save and see you soon, Dork!”  
Eddie hangs up the phone as frank pulls off the exit to his brother's apartment. He laughs at his brother and thinks, “Good, Diana is boss. So much for, “I am the man”, stuff. I think.......I can smell the his food cooking right now. I better get some beer at the store, because I hate his local micro-beer. Frank turns down the street that takes him near a Seven-Eleven store, and to the street that takes him to his brother's dead-end road. As Frank was driving down the streets, he notices the streets were busy tonight with cars, buses, and crowds of people enjoying the clear Friday night.  
The sun rose in the east behind the Oakland hills and across the bay. Frank when into the kitchen and saw Eddie and Diana dress for a morning run while sitting at the table eating a light breakfast. Diana asked Frank, “Please come running with us in Golden State Park. It is beautiful in the early morning.” Frank says, “I would love to go. Can I get you to make me what every you two are eating, and I'll go get my jogging clothes in my trunk of my car. I'll be right back.” Frank walked out the front door and down the street to the corner, where his car is parked against the curve in the street. Frank comes back in seconds with his jogging clothes, and goes into the pare bedroom to change clothes.  
After breakfast, the three walked out the door and into the hall ready to go jogging in the park. Eddie locked the front door as Frank sees the three people walking down the stairs with clothing and other items. Diana turns to sees the three men and said, “Hello Sam! I see you got your two sons working with you this Saturday morning. Oh, this is my brother-in-law, Frank. His visiting for a day or two and is leaving Sunday. I hope you don't mined. You miss seeing Frank here the last time, when he helped the first time we moved into the apartments last year.”  
“Yes, this my brother, Frank. And, Frank this is the manager and maintenance-person as well, Sam Wright.”  
“How do you do Frank, and call me Sam. You two take the leaved items to the basement. These are my sons, John and Dan. Now, do as I say!”  
“Sam hear is a single parent. See his wife has been dead for sometime, and raises his sons like Mom did us, Frank.”  
“That must be hard raising two sons. I wish I got married, but my job keeps me traveling all the time.”  
“Thank you, some days are easy, and some days they just don't seem to be awake. Now, that they're teenagers. Are you three going jogging this morning?”  
“Yes, I'm taking my wife and brother to Golden Gate Park to jog this morning, then a good lunch afterward. What do you have planned this Saturday morning?”  
“Well, that new couple in Five-A, you know the apartment on the fifth floor near the stairs, they left last night without paying their last months rent. I hate when people do that. I find it hard to pretend, I can hear them leave. I understand times are hard for young couple. But just tell me and maybe I can help. The young man could have help work around here to pay the rent, after all I need the help. This old building needs work. Well, enough of my problems you three have fun today. I have to go check up on my two son, now. Nice to meet you, Frank. Enjoy your stay here. Bye.”  
“Oh Sam, if you have the time could you check our temperature gauges. It was cold last night.”  
“Your gauges is fine. You know these old wood burning furnaces you must always feed the fire are the building cools down quickly. My oldest son fell asleep on the job, and the other forgot to relief him a few hours later. I hope the new furnaces come in soon. Wood is expense, and the city is getting mad because of these old furnaces. If you have any problems with the heat or the lack of heat come to my door, anytime, I will make sure my favorite renters and friends have heat. Now, go run along. You're missing the morning sun. Bye.”  
“Thanks Sam, bye! See I told you my brother, Sam's a good man. Last time you were here, he was mad at his son for driving his car into the dead-end fence. Now, on to the park and lunch afterwards.”  
Eddie opened the door to the apartment for the others. Diana and frank walked inside as Eddie checked the mailbox. As Eddie entered the apartment front door the telephone rang out three time. On the four ring Diana answers the telephone, “Hello.”  
“Diana? This is your brother, Bill! Dad had a heart attack while driving. Mom was with him. She injured her shoulder, but she okay. The Hospital is keeping her for a few days. But, Dad was rushed to the Hospital Emergency. I have no news. They are at the San Francisco General Hospital. Please hurry sister! I meet you there. I'm calling from my car cellphone. I'm on my way there. I'll see you soon. Be careful! Bye!”  
Diana looks at Eddie and says, “Dad had a heart attack. I must go now!” Eddie grabbed his car keys and said, “No! I am going with you, Honey! Frank, we must go! I don't know when we will be back. If you leave before we get back take this extra key and lock the door as you leave for Eureka. I will get the key from you later. If the apartment gets cold, go knock on Sam's door. He will get thing warm in here fast. Be care on your trip to Eureka, and see you on the forth of July picnic, or sooner I hope.” Frank walks over to Diana and hugs her while saying, “He will be alright. That's a great hospital. His in good hands. I will pray for his safety. I'll see you most likely in a month, before your birthday. I promise.” Diana kisses Frank on the cheek as says, “Bless you! If I don't see you before you leave here, take care for yourself. And, see you on my birthday. I have the prefect woman for you to meet, and she prefect for you. I told her all about you. But, I'll call you later. We must go. Bye my brother-in-law.” Eddie walks up to Frank and says, “I hope you are right about Diana's dad. I love you, Dork. Take care. I hope I see you before you leave, but if not I will call you to let you know what happen. Drive carefully.” Frank says, “I will. I'm taking highway 101 to Eureka. Now, get going. And, drive careful. Bye you two.” Eddie and Diana rushed out the front door of the apartment and out the building's front door to their car on the street in front of the apartment building. Frank watched out the window as Eddie waved ans drove away.  
Frank sat on the couch watching the movie, “The Thing” with Kurt Russell in the starring role. A loud knock came from the door. Frank walked to the door and looked out the peep hole in the door and say, “Good the pizza is here with my two liter Mountain Dew Ice. Just one second!” Frank reached for his wallet and opened the door. The man says, “You order a meat lovers with extra olives and cheese?” Frank says with excitement, “Oh, yes! I'm the meat lover man. Here keep the change.” Frank hands the man a two twenties. And, the man hands him the pizza and soda and thanked him.” Frank closed the door and found himself back in his seat watch the movie as he eat his pizza and enjoyed his soda.  
Frank grabs for a blanket halfway through the movie that Diana had placed on the back of the couch for times like this. Frank finishes the movie and turns to the nightly news to check the weather Sunday. As Frank pulled his arm from out of the blanket to grab the remote, and he notices the room was very cold. To cold to sleep in tonight. So, Frank decided to go to Sam's apartment to asks for help with the heat. He walked out the front door and closed the door behind him. The apartment was very quiet tonight. He walked quickly to Sam's door and knock twice. No one answered, so he knock a few more tomes. But, no answer at all. He started looking down the halls to see, if there was any signs of him anywhere. But, no luck. He walked back to Sam's door and stood here a few minutes, when he heard some laughing coming from a door next to Sam's door in the corner of the hall. Frank walked over to the jarred door. The door had a sign on it reading, :Furnaces and Maintenance Room”. He pushes the door open slowly. The laughter got louder. He decided to walk down the stairs to the basement to find out if the laughing is Sam or his sons.  
As Frank reached the bottom of the stairs, he could only see the wide hallway heading away from the stairs toward th rear of the building. The hall was lit with two dimly lit light bulbs. Frank could only see a few feet in front of him as he walk toward the end of the hall where a bright glowing light dances under the cracks of the door. He hears voices and laughing behind the doors. Frank decides to open the door carefully. He reaches for the door and place his hand upon the door very slowly to make no noise at all. It took him a few minutes just get the door opened just enough to look inside. A bright red glowing light peered through the crack of the door. Frank carefully leaded forward to look through the crack. He see the two sons sitting on chairs facing the furnace larger metal door. A woman's voice rang out in laughter as a growl came from a room in the rear of the large furnace room. The room's door was open, but frank could not see into the room. All of a sudden, Frank feels a hand upon his right shoulder. He turns his body and head to see who the hand belong to, but all his saw was a black billy club heading toward his head. Then frank's was hit hard, and then he dropped to the floor knock out cold.  
Early Sunday morning around ten o'clock, Eddie and Diana turned down the street. Diana says, “Look there's Frank's car still parked in front of the moving truck. I guess he still here. I glad my dad had a mild heart attack. I guess him and mom was spend some nights in the hospital until better. I am hungry. How about a Breakfast-burrito and milk. I ll make the burrito, and you pour the milk.” Eddie says with a smile, “I am glad I did not miss my brother before he left for his meeting. He will be glad your father is okay and needs rest. He pushes himself to hard like Frank does. Hey my parking spot is still here. I hope franks awake, or no tasty burrito for him.”  
Eddie opened the door to the apartment and said, “The door was not locked. I wonder why?” Diana said, “Maybe your brother just stepped out side for a few minutes. Why don't you go asks Sam if his saw your brother this morning and ask him for some heat. This apartment is cold this morning. More than normal. I start our Breakfast-burrito. I make three to start, and more after the first three. Hurry up, Dear I'm hungry.” Eddie agreed as said, “I find where he when, because he can never hide from me.. I will be right back with my Dork brother. Eddie walked out the door closing the apartment door behind him. He walked down the hall to the front of the building, and where Sam's apartment is located. Eddie past the corner where the basement door to the furnaces sets. He hears laughter and Sam's voice, so he open the door to the basement. As he walks down the stairs he yells out, “Hello, Sam?” Sam answer him, “I down at the end of the basement hall in the furnace room. Come on back. I'm feeding the furnaces some old clothes.” Eddie walks past two closed doors two and open door at the very end of the hall. He opens the door slowly and there behind a pile of old clothes was the oldest son and Sam throwing old clothes into the furnace's door and into the fire. Eddie walks over to the pile and Sam and asks, “Have you seen my brother, Frank, this morning?” Sam scratches his head and says, “No! I thought he left to Eureka this morning.” Eddie says, “May I help you. That looks like fun. I would love to burn some my Christmas present of clothes.” Sam said, “Yes, but grab the shoes first, then pants. The shirts are last.” Eddie continued to talk about Frank, “No! Frank's car is still down the street in front of a moving truck. He can't go anywhere without his car.” Sam's son throw the last part of shoes into the furnace's fire. Sam says, “Now, the pants.” Eddie reaches for some pants and as he lift them up a wallet falls out and onto the floor. Eddie sees the wallet and says, “Hey, that's Franks wallet I give him last year, and these are his pants!” A voice came out of the dark from the rear room in the back,”I told you to get read of the clothes last night.” The room lights turn on, and there sitting on a large wicker chair was a woman with bright glowing eyes, and a very large Brindle Mastiff at her side sitting on the ground. Sam turns to Eddie and says with a little laugh, “This is my wife. And, yes she looks alive, but she not. She died and this sweet lady demon took her place. When this body get old, I get the same demon wife, but a wife with a new body. Maybe your wife!” Eddie starts to run toward the door as he is meet with Sam's older son and his billy club. Eddie stops and turns toward Sam and his Demon wife. Sam's wife looks at the dog and says, “Time to eat! Go the your room and breakfast will be ready soon. And, I get a new sexy body today. Now, go on Satan.” The dog looks at Eddie as his walk out of the room and towards the furnace door. Sam opens the door wide to the furnace and Satan jump into the flame. His body changes to a body of flame. Eddie can see the dogs eyes and silhouette in flame of a dog's body. Sam says this as you can see is my wife's pet dog and also a Cerberus. Now it is time to feed him, it is time to feed the furnace. Son, if you will do the honors.” Eddie turns quickly toward the oldest son and see the same billy club come down upon his head. 

 

The End


End file.
